


since when are you a relationship expert?

by blissfulbughead



Series: potential & missing season five bughead scenes [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead angst, jughead and tabitha are friends, potential season five scene, tabitha gives jughead relationship advice, takes place at pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulbughead/pseuds/blissfulbughead
Summary: “I still think you guys need to talk. I don’t care that you’ve come to this conclusion that she’s fully moved on. You know that you won’t be able to leave town until you guys approached this.”“Since when are you a relationship expert?” Jughead joked.“You don’t know a thing about me and my relationships, Jones,” Tabitha replied with a smile and a friendly wink.ora super short oneshot about a conversation i hope jughead and tabitha have about the future of bughead because tabitha is the love of my life and i'm psyched about the friendship that's (hopefully) going to happen between these two :)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: potential & missing season five bughead scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	since when are you a relationship expert?

**Author's Note:**

> how are we feeling after last night's episode, bughead nation? not good, i'm assuming? well, as much as i am disliking everything involving barchie right now, we knew it was coming and we also know that betty and jughead will find their way back to each other like they always do. in the mean time, i'm looking forward to seeing tabitha and jughead's friendship blossom because tabitha is amazing and i love her so much already. this idea came to me while i was eating lunch (it was delicious, thanks for asking) so i needed to write it down. i'm not super proud of how it turned out and it's super super short but i'm wanting to start a collection of oneshots that'll consist of potential/missing bughead scenes so i figured this one was decent enough to post.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy :)

“What happened between you two?” Tabitha questioned as she scrubbed an empty glass with a towel. Jughead shifted his focus from staring at Betty and Archie in a booth across the room to the woman standing behind the bar, aka the only person who doesn’t seem to have some sort of grudge against him. “I mean, I’ve never read your book, but I’ve heard things from people about who the characters are based on.”

“What sort of things?” Jughead asked.

“That the romance between the Homecoming Queen and the Viper Leader is in reference to you and Betty,” She answered. “That the Vipers are supposed to be the Serpents, etcetera.”

Jughead sighed. “I started writing the book while I was a sophomore and a lot went down in Riverdale at that time and things continued to happen during the rest of my high school years so I coped, I guess you could say, by writing. And…” He paused. “Betty was a big part of that.” Tabitha nodded before he continued, “But I haven’t been able to write anything decent since I left town.”

“Since you and Betty broke up, you mean?” Jughead shot a glare in her direction before popping a french fry into his mouth. “What? From the way you make it sound, it seems like she was your… inspiration for your writing.”

“I guess you could say that,” He mumbled.

“Well have you guys talked? I don’t know the details about what happened or why you two can barely look at each other, but I think it would make you feel a lot better if you actually had a conversation with her that didn’t just consist of small talk, Jug,” Tabitha advised.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He replied hesitantly.

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“That’s not a valid reason.”

“Because I don’t want to get my heart broken again!” He exclaimed louder than he intended. Jughead felt a few people’s gaze shift in his direction, but he hoped that Betty and Archie were far enough out of earshot that they hadn’t heard him. He glanced towards them to be sure and saw that they were still deep in conversation so he sighed while turning back to Tabitha. “The reason we broke up was because she cheated on me with Archie.”

“Oh.”

“I thought… we were perfectly fine. Graduation was coming up so of course things were tense, but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t get through. But then she told me that after we had a fight she went and kissed him and didn’t tell me about it until weeks later,” He explained. “I shut down after that. We didn’t talk about it, just pushed each other away. And then we went our separate ways and here we are.”

“So everything is pretty unresolved?”

“Seems pretty resolved to her,” He remarked before taking a swing of beer.  
  
“I still think you guys need to talk. I don’t care that you’ve come to this conclusion that she’s fully moved on. You know that you won’t be able to leave town until you guys approached this.”

“Since when are you a relationship expert?” Jughead joked.

“You don’t know a thing about me and my relationships, Jones,” She replied with a smile and a friendly wink. “I need to go wipe down some tables. I’ll be right back.”

Jughead gave her a small nod before returning his attention to his food. Maybe she was right. Maybe it’d give him closure if he and Betty talked it through. Or maybe he’d just end up even more hurt than he already was. The latter scared him to death and he kept using it as an excuse to push down and repress everything involving Betty Cooper. So far, it had been working for him, but now… now he wasn’t so sure.


End file.
